Are You Waving At Me?
by mangokhaoniaow
Summary: A KotoUmi one-shot where Umi thinks that Kotori, a beautiful woman she has never met before, is waving to her on the street.
P.S. I'm somewhat interested in collabing with someone. I get pretty busy with coursework/ my research but I feel like getting more into writing as a creative outlet. If you are interested in working with such an inexperienced writer then please feel free to contact me haha.

* * *

Sonoda Umi was finally leaving the office after working tirelessly throughout the night. She trudged out of the office, dressed in a light blue button up blouse, black slacks, and a pair of black heels. She loosened the collar of her blouse as she stepped out of the building and onto the sidewalk. The morning sunlight stung and she sighed as she brought a hand up to shield to shield her eyes.

 _'Ahhh I can't wait to fall face first into my bed'_ she thought as she turned in the direction of her apartment.

It was finally the weekend and after working all night, the only thing she could think about was sleeping as she weaved through the morning foot traffic.

She was stumbling lightly as she continued down the street, doing her best to not fall asleep while walking.

Then, ash colored tresses caught Umi's attention.

More than ten meters away, walking toward the sleep deprived Umi, was a beautiful woman with ash colored hair. A long-sleeved, light pink spring dress adorned her body. The dress ended in frills well above her knees, and upon getting closer, Umi could see the creamy white skin of her legs.

Umi was mesmerized by the woman in front of her. Too tired to have her normal level of impulse control, she found herself staring shamelessly as they continued to walk toward one another.

But she seemed to have caught the attention of the woman when they were only a few meters away. There was a spark of recognition in her bright amber eyes. And then, the sweetest smile Umi had ever had the pleasure of seeing was sent her way.

The bluenette's heart skipped a few beats.

And when the woman raised a delicate looking hand to wave at her, the only thing Umi could do in her shocked state was to weakly return the wave.

 _'Wait...'_ she thought to herself. _'Why is she waving at me..? Have I met her before?!'_

Her tired mind began to panic.

 _'I would probably remember meeting someone as stunning as her... but she looked at me like we've met before!'_

And then she noticed a look of confused amusement as the woman who was now only a few steps in front cocked her head to the side.

 _'...that makes her look absolutely adorable.'_

The woman giggled lightly. "Thanks..?"

Umi's face instantly burned as she realized that she had said that out loud. She didn't need to see it to know the blush went from her neck to the tips of her ears.

"S-sorry!" she managed to stammer out. "I-it's just that you had waved and smiled at me and my heart skipped because you're so pretty but I can't remember where I've seen you from but I should really remember seeing someone as pretty as you a-and I-"

The torrent of words gushing from Umi's mouth was cut off by a beautiful laugh that reminded her of wind chimes in a spring breeze.

"I... Uh..." Umi's mind had blanked at the sound.

"I'm sorry" she laughed again. There was an amused glint in what Umi decided were the most amazing pair of eyes in existence. "I was waving at my friend who happened to be walking directly behind you" she pointed.

Umi turned and was greeted by a confused looking orange-haired woman behind her.

She was mortified. Her face was reaching near impossible levels of red and all she wanted to do was bury herself in a hole and never come out.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding!" She yelled as she gave a sharp bow to the angel-like woman.

And without another word, Sonoda Umi dashed away from the other two. They were left staring at the blue-haired woman's back as she sprinted down the street.

Once she was ought of sight the orange-haired woman burst into a fit of laughter.

"Kotori-chan! That was hilarious!"

"Honoka-chan, don't laugh so much" she giggled. "I actually thought it was really cute."

xxxxxx

After bursting into her apartment, launching herself into her bed and shoving her face into a pillow was the first thing she did.

'So embarrassing so embarrassing so embarrassing!' was what she screamed for the next hour as she rolled her body back and forth.

xxxxxx

It had been almost a week since the incident and Umi was doing her best to forget the whole ordeal. The mere thought of the beautiful woman was enough to bring a bright pink blush to her cheeks.

She was waiting in a cafe near her office for a cup of coffee before heading into work. She was dressed in a black blazer, a white button up blouse, a tight black business skirt, and a pair of shiny black heels, with her long blue hair flowing freely down her back and shoulders. As usual, she was the picture of professionalism. She had an unapproachable air about her as she sat alone at one of the cafe's tables.

She had been looking over some emails on her phone when she was disrupted by the sound of the chair in front of her being pulled out.

"Ah- I'm sorry but-" she started, looking up from the screen of her phone- but cut herself off when mirthful amber eyes and ashen hair filled her vision.

"Hello," the woman greeted in a crystal clear voice with a smile tugging at the corners of her pretty pink lips, "is this seat available?" She gestured to the empty seat across from Umi.

Umi's cheeks were already burning.

"Y-yes..." she managed, cursing herself for the breathless tone that had escaped her lips.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I join you," she added cheerfully as she made herself comfortable.

Instead of a spring dress, the woman was wearing a stylish, form fitting white dress and white heels.

 _'She dresses like some sort of celebrity'_ she thought to herself.

"I don't believe we had the chance to introduce ourselves before" she smiled at Umi. "I'm Minami Kotori."

Umi cleared her throat, trying to gain back a semblance of her usual composure. "I'm S-Sonoda Umi."

Kotori hummed thoughtfully. "The name suits you, Umi-chan" she stated as she reached slender fingers toward the blue hair draped over Umi's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind if I call you that?" She asked as she played lightly the Umi's blue tresses.

"You can call me anything you want..." was Umi's thoughtless reply.

Kotori's eyes widened slightly before she laughed a deeper laugh than usual.

"I'll keep that in mind~" she teased in that same deeper tone as she released Umi's hair and leaned back against her chair.

Absolutely mortified once again, Umi considered fleeing but felt frozen as amber eyes lingered on her.

She instantly felt a pang of guilt upon remembering how she had sprinted away from the woman across from her the first time they met.

"I-I'm sorry about yelling at you and then running away last week, Minami-san..." she trailed off. Kotori simply looked at her curiously, urging her to continue.

"I was exhausted from work and for some reason thought that you were actually waving at me..." she explained, looking away from the other woman.

Kotori giggled, drawing Umi's eyes back to her. She leaned her white clad body slightly over the table before responding "It's okay, Umi-chan. I thought it was really cute" she stated.

Umi was instantly flustered by her comment- her lips struggling to form words or even sounds.

"And please, call me Kotori" she reached a finger out toward Umi and slowly let the tip of it trail along the underside of Umi's chin. "After all, I think we are going to get to know each other very well."

xxxxx

Umi walked out of the cafe with a cup of coffee and a date planned for the following night.


End file.
